This invention relates to dispensing containers for evaporative air treating gels wherein the container is additionally capable of functioning as a refill for a room deodorizer having a base and a closure portion, the position of which relative to the base is adjustable by means of frictionally engaging vertical posts projecting towards each other from inside the closure and inside the base.
Air treating gels such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,615 to Turner et al. provide the desirable effect of gradual introduction into the surrounding atmosphere such as in a room in a residential house, of volitalizable air treating components which includes, for example, air freshening and odor treating components. Along with this desirable effect has followed a great demand on the part of consumers for various types of devices which are capable of dispensing such air treating gels. Many types of dispensers are now available commercially and have been disclosed in patent literature such as, for example, in U.S. Pat., No. D224,783 to Jones, Nos. 3,239,145 and 2,878,060 to Russo, Nos. 2,765,950 and 2,765,951 to Wheeler, No. 2,783,084 to Paxton, No. 3,857,512 to Levey and No. 3,104,816 to Jaffee.
Additionally, and up to most recently, the majority of such room deodorizer dispensers have been attractively packaged but have of necessity required disposal thereof once the air treating gel contained therein became dissipated (e.g., after about 1-2 months). However, consumers have found the deodorizing dispensers attractive and, therefore, have been desirous of being able to reuse such dispensers if a refill were available. Concurrently, many consumers have also expressed a desire for using a room deodorizer dispenser which would be substantially less costly than those currently available commercially.
Therefore, a great demand has arisen for an economical room deodorizer dispenser which would additionally be capable of functioning as a refill for more decorative dispensers currently available commercially. Specifically, there has heretofore not been available such a dispenser which is additionally capable of functioning as a refill for an air freshener container of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 224,783 to Jones. This patented dispenser is capable of containing therein a cake of an air treating deodorizing gel and is comprised of a bottom portion of generally cylindrical shape having a flat circular gel-supporting surface at the axial center from which upwardly projects a first hollow vertical post, and a generally frusto-conically shaped closure portion having at its axial center a second vertical post projecting downwardly therefrom, wherein a portion of the outer surface of the second post is capable of frictionally engaging the inner surface of the first post to provide a plurality of height displacements of the lowermost edge of the closure relative to the bottom.